letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
NintendoCapriSun
NintendoCapriSun (real name Timothy Bishop) (Youtube Channel: NintendoCapriSun) also known as NCS is a 35-year-old Let's Player that is widely known and highly regarded by many LPers. He's known for is unusual commentary that includes strange remarks or burps, farts, etc. He is one of the many famous LPers who relies on the quality of his commentary. He usually doesn't have any graphics, or menus - That's what makes him special. Before he was NintendoCapriSun, he had an acount called JealousGuy. He did regular vlogs that were kind of random, but those videos have recounted his life for the past 6 years. He now has a new channel called BreakingNCS, where he continues to post new vlogs. He is also a member of the popular collab channel TheRunawayGuys Hardships in His Early Life His parents divorced at an early age, leaving him and his sister between his parents. He showed hatred towards his father at that point. In elementary school, he was asocial and was abused by his "friends" He had a smoking addiction in his later life, but is now smoke free List of Completed LPs (In Order of Completion) 1. Castlevania 3 (NES) 2. Final Fantasy VI (SNES) 3. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (NES) 4. Dungeons of Draggorth 5. The Legend of Zelda - 2nd Quest (Swordless Run) (NES) 6. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES) 7. Secret of Mana (SNES) 8. Mega Man 4 9. Mega Man 5 10. Earthbound (SNES) 11. Mega Man 6 12. Mega Man 1 (NES) 13. Mega Man 2 (NES) 14. Mega Man 3 (NES) 15. Mega Man 7 16. Contra III: The Alien Wars 17. Super Metroid (SNES) 18. Mother 3 (GBA) 19. Super Ghouls and Ghosts (SNES) 20. Mike Tyson's Punch Out (NES) 21. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB) 22. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) 23. Chrono Trigger (SNES) 24. Mega Man 9 (Wii) 25. Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) 26. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) 27. Banjo-Kazooie 28. Super Castlevania IV (SNES) 29. Banjo-Tooie 30. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (GCN) 31. Mega Man x1 32. Mega Man x2 33. Mega Man x3 34. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 35. Mega Man 10 (Wii) 36. Metroid Prime 37. Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) 38. Final Fantasy 10 39. Zelda 1 (3 heart run) (NES) 40. Super Mario RPG (SNES) 41. Super C 42. Yoshi's Story (N64) 43. Super Mario 64 (N64) 44. Metroid (NES) 45. Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) 46. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Blind) (N64) 47. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) 48. Plants vs Zombies (PC) 49. Final Fantasy lV (Tenth Anniversary Edition) 50. Castlevania (NES) 51. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (SNES) Current Let's Plays (In Order of Commencement) Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (Blind)(SNES) Potential Future LPs Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Golden Sun Oracle of Ages/Seasons 3D Dot Game Heroes Donkey Kong 64 Super Punch Out ﻿''' Catchphrases '''*Ya know IN THE BATHROOM! *SO HAPPY! (When something is really happy usually Yoshi) *Star face star fox (mainly Super Mario Galaxy 2) *I'll take Tyson (mainly Mike Tysons Punch Out) *I like it when I am sniffin ininin mymymymy balls (Mainly Twilght Princess when he gets a poe soul) *Is this okay Mommy? (Mainly Majoras Mask) *You tell that asshole (Mainly Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy 10, and Super Mario RPG) *Get some more Toliet Paper! *So Freaking Happy!( Very excited)﻿ *I'm shooting bubbles up your nose! I'm gonna make you go away! (Primarily Majora's Mask) *IN THE BATHROOM (A statement with a particular pronunciation, usually uttered in Conker's Bad Fur Day (Including an IN THE BATHROOM counter) *aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (when he gets ripped off mainly wind waker and that one ruppee cheast on the bottom of the ocean) *"Cojiro" (mainly during Ocarina of Time) * Category:final fantasy x Category:Catchphrases